regenbogennationhighschoolfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bsp
Du hast neue Nachrichen. Was, hast du nicht? Dann schau mal hier vorbei! |} left|thumb|150px|Kirby, komplett in schwarz... Hallo! Mein Name ist Marc-Philipp Beuter, und ich bin hier für Wikia als Helfer tätig. Ich bin am 11.11.1991 geboren und lebe in in Baden-Württemberg. Ich bin gerne hier bei Wikia, einmal freizeitmäßig und aber auch arbeitstechnisch. Wo wir dabei sind: Kontakt * Lokale Diskussionsseite * Via E-Mail * Skype marta_aegnoes Me @ Work Ja, wozu bin ich hier eigentlich da, fragt ihr euch? Ich kanns euch sagen :) * Ich helfe Benutzern, wenn sie Probleme oder Fragen haben (Disku, Foren) * Ich unterhalte die Central-Wikis Wikia Gaming, Wikia Entertainment und Wikia Support * Ich begrüße User und organisiere die Wahlen hier im Zentral-Wiki * Ich mache die neuen Spotlights wie Bild:Spotlight-nintendo-de-200.gif Bild:Spotlight-kirby-de-200.gif Bild:Spotlight-gtacontest-de-200.gif und sicher noch einiges mehr, dass mir gerade nicht einfällt. Ihr könnt mich ja gerne mal fragen :) Hätt ich lieber nicht gefragt... Als was seht ihr mich hier? Normaler User mit mehr Rechten Nix besonderes Sonstiges Ich bin für euch... ...leicht nervig ...eine Hilfe ...einfach ein normaler User Ich in meinen Wikis MeerUndMehr Ich schreibe AfW8, und habe einmal meine Stimme Kelke geliehen :) Ich schrieb die erste Satire... Und mache gleich noch die AfW8-Musik... qNvOhR1ln-A Almira rKnqEVJC9z0 Waddle Halb R-RLGr1mVXA Petro lPHU-cHlApM Nightmare DGATfRSeoOA Kelke und Schose fcDm-UKJJzQ Fiona mMAtwxyxI1M Gerda Reifenfrost i1Mrb1nGBEQ Bimer Kirby Ich habe diverse Dinge programmiert, Events vom englischen Wiki eingeführt und neue erdacht, wie... siehe einfach hier, im Portal. Kurioses * Dieser Benutzer schaut oft auf die Uhr. * Dieser Benutzer verbringt viel Zeit damit, anderen in Wikia zu helfen. * Dieser Benutzer spricht ab und an Französisch. * Dieser Benutzer kocht viel zu scharf, und meistens auf Improvisationsbasis. * Dieser Benutzer hat laut "Expertenmeinung" genau die richtige Stimme für Kelke. Ich füge hinzu; Und ich bin genau so leicht zu lachen zu bringen :) * Dieser Benutzer.... erzählt gerne auch mal so was ^^ Privat Privat... hmm.... dafür muss man erst noch ein Wort erfinden, denn das kann man nicht ausdrücken, wie... ehm Moment mal, ich bin hier doch für das Lustige zuständig! ;) Nix besonders. Und auch nix, was nicht besonders ist... einfach allein... allein allein... he? Kennst du dieses Lied? WAS? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass das erste wahr ist! Wie du glaubst mir das nicht? Kannst du hellsehen?! Ahrg! Ich hab zu viel gesagt ;) Dialoge Alte Dialoge 1 "Ich sag immer: Was solls! Denken die doch über mich, was sie wollen!" "Dann solltest du vielleicht mal überlegen, warum niemand was mit dir unternimmt!" "SCHOSE! VERDIRB MIR NICHT DIE LAUNE!" "UND LACH DU NICHT IMMER ÜBER SO GRENZDEBILE SACHEN!" ----- Kelke und Schose Fran aus AfW8. Hier mehr finden 2 "ICH BIN HIER DAS GESETZ!" "He, nicht so..." "DREI STRAFWOCHEN!" "Verdammt noch mal, hör mir zu!" "DU BEWEGST DEINEN ALLERWERTESTEN HIER RAUS, SOFORT!" "Gerda... ich will nur..." "Vier Wochen!" "Ach komm, du mich auch mal...!" "WIE WAR DAS?! Komm her und ich mach dich alle!" "Das darfst du als meine Chefin nicht!" "Eine rosanes, kurgelrundes Ding, wie DU, Kirby, hahaha - ICH MACHE HIER DIE REGELN! Und du frisst dich nicht mehr während der Arbeitszeit voll!" "Jawohl! Ich werde mich nimmer nicht während der Arbeitszeit vollfressen!" "KOMM HER, ICH BRINGS DIR AUF DIE ANDERE TOUR BEI!!" Und mal wieder hat ein Tag im Waddle 8 begonnen. ----- Gerda Reifenfrost und Kirby Taraum aus AfW8 Mehr hier oder im AfW8-Funstuff 3 "HE! RAUS AUS MEINEM BETT!", schreit Glimm. "Dir kann man auch gar nichts...", meckert Plum. "RAUS HIER!" "Wie wäre es mit einer Decke?" "WAS...?! - Ahrg... RAUS HIER!". Plum macht wie immer ihrem Ruf alle Ehre. Doch nicht weit ab davon, geht es schon weiter... "Cela était ma chose !" "Et pourquoi tu n'en dis pas ! Tu es impossible !" "Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass man hier alles wegschließen muss!" "Mais l'affaire d'hier !" "Das war was anderes!" "Ach komm! Wer's glaubt!" -----Glimm und Plum, Segan und Gerrit aus FSS Welcher hat euch am Besten gefallen? Dialog 1 Dialog 2 Dialog 3 Kannst du mir einen anderen empfehlen? 4 "Vergiss es. Willst du jetzt lernen oder nicht?" "Lernen? Wofür... ach ja genau, lernen." Meta bricht zusammen. Dass Kirby kein Interesse an richtigem Lernen hat, war klar, aber dass er es vergisst, das übertrifft alles. "Nun gut, weißt du, was Petro prüfen wird?" "Prüfen?" Und schon wieder bricht Meta zusammen. "Kirby, wenn ich nicht weiß, was Petro verlangt, dann kann ich dir auch nichts beibringen!", brüllt Meta den pinken Faulpelz an. "Dann lehre doch eben alles." "UND DU GLAUBST, DU KANNST DIR DAS MERKEN?!?" "Natürlich. Vertraust du mir nicht?" "Nicht nur, dass die Sache an sich schon zweifelhaft ist, ich bin realistisch, und ich glaube nicht, dass es eine reele Chance gibt, dass du dir mehr als zwei Sätze merken kannst." "Kapier ich nicht." "Du merkst es dir nicht, jetzt kapiert?" "Ne." Und Meta bricht abermals zusammen. "Also, weißt du, woraus Sprengstoff besteht?" "Klar." "Dann sag mal." "Die Grundsubstanzen jeder Art von Sprengstoff sind Diaminodinitroethylen, Trinitroazetidin, Octanitrocuban und poröses Silicium." "Holla, du hast ja doch was in der Birne. Was hast du genommen?" "BIRNE? WO? WILL ESSEN!!!" "Oder aber auch nicht." --AfW8: Lernen à la Kirby 5 Gerda: Wenn wir jetzt arbeiten... können wir mal daran denken. Kirby: Wenn du mir "arbeiten" erklärst. Gerda: Arbeiten ist, wenn du etwas tust, was deine Vorgesetzte dir sagt, also hier Laufen und nach Verbrechen ausschau halten, und nein, wir überprüfen nicht ob das Essen ein Verbrechen ist... Kirby: Essen kann ja auch kein Verbrechen sein, aber mein leerer Bauch ist ein Verbrechen! Gerda: Der nur gefüllt wird, wenn du mitmachst, ja? Kirby: Erst essen! Gerda: Nein, erst Arbeit, dann Essen. Kirby: Irgendwo hab ich mal gehört, erst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit... Kirby: ...hat Bimer glaub ich mal gesagt! Gerda: Nein, der Spruch geht anders rum. Was Bimer sagt ist jetzt egal, er ist nicht dein höchster Vorgesetzter. Kirby: Aber mein Freund! Gerda: Ja.... aber ich werde gleich zur Furie, wenn du nicht arbeitest! Kirby rennt schnurschtracks auf... das Wassermelonenfeld zu! Gerda lässt eine gigantische Eiswand vor ihm erscheinen, so dass er dagegen knallt und nicht dran vorbei kann... Kirby weint. Gerda: Wer weint und nicht arbeitet, bekommt keine Riesenwassermelone, dann ess ich sie eben alleine mit Meta und Bimer und Moniki... Kirby: Meta gibt mir bestimmt was ab, und Bimer auch! Gerda: Nein, du wirst gar nicht da sein, denn da bist du dann auf Strafarbeit! Kirby: Glaubst du. Gerda: Weiß ich. Kirby: Sicher nicht! Gerda: So wahr wie du verfressen und faul bist! Kirby: Ich bin nich verfressen und faul! Kirby knabbert an seiner rechten Hand... Gerda: Dann eben so wahr wie du an deiner Hand knabberst, soll ich dir noch eine Sauce hohlen? Kirby: Ja, bitte! Gerda: Du bist unglaublich... ahhhrrg.... Chefkoch, Sauce bitte.... Kirby: Aber nur Pommes-Sauce! Gerda kommt mit der Sauce zurück, feurig scharfer Pommes-Sauce (die wie normale aussieht)... Gerda: Warte, ich schmier dich ein... Kirby: Nur die Hand! Gerda: Schon klar, du..... ah.... viel Spaß mit deiner Hand... Kirby beißt herzhaft zu! Kirby: AAAAAUUUUUTSCH! Kirby: Warum tut das denn so weh? Und scharf ist es wie die Hölle! Gerda: Ich weiß nicht... solltest du nicht vielleicht arbeiten? Das ist das was man weder schlaffend noch während des Essens macht! Kirby: Da schau ich fern! Gerda: Und das auch nicht! Kirby: Auf RTL läuft grade das Dschungel-Camp! Gerda: Du bist unmöglich, so ein Mist! Dafür alleine solltest du eine Strafwoche und einen Kuchenarbeitstag extra bekommen! Kirby: Davor kommt ein Restauranttester, dem seine Arbeit will ich haben! --AfW8: Funstuff 3 6 "Nun gut, beginnen Sie.", sagt Petro, und alle drehen ihre Blätter um. Kirby gerät gleich ins Schwitzen. Sie sind auf Streife, ein Fahrer eines illegalen und viel zu schnellen Hydra-Mobils fährt an ihnen vorbei, was machen Sie? # Ich halte den Fahrer freundlich an und weise ihn darauf hin, dass er ein Hydra-Mobil fährt. # Ich halte den Fahrer an und bedrohe ihn so lange mit einer Pistole, bis er das Hydra-Mobil zur Werkstatt bringt und es drosselt. # Ich ignoriere ihn. "Nun, äh... drei erscheint mir als richtig.", denkt Kirby und kreuzt Nummer drei prompt an. Ihr Polizei-Gefährt ist momentan nicht einsatzbereit, aber Sie müssen schnell vor Ort sein. Was machen Sie? # Ich fahre per Anhalter bei jemandem mit. # Ich bleibe beim Treffen aus. # Ich bitte die örtliche Behörde, ein anderes Fahrzeug zur Verfügung zu stellen. "Zwei, hundert pro.", denkt sich Kirby. Gedacht, getan. Ihr Partner wurde im Dienst angeschossen. Wenn Sie ihn versorgen, dann entkommt der Kriminelle, sollten Sie ihn verhaften, wird Ihr Partner sterben, wie reagieren Sie? # Ich kümmere mich um meinen Partner. # Ich verfolge den Kriminellen. # Ich hoffe, dass niemand den Verlust bemerkt und mache mich aus dem Staub. Jetzt wird es richtig kniffelig für Kirby, und er versucht, auf das Blatt von Mace zu schauen. "Ich sehe Sie, Herr Taraum.", sagt Petro, und sofort zieht Kirby seinen Körper wieder auf sein Blatt zurück. Dann fällt ihm was ein. Er hebt seine Hand (oder was auch immer er am Ende seines Armes hat). "Ich komme.", sagt Petro. "Darf man bei einer Frage eine Bemerkung unter seine Antowrt geben oder mehrere Sachen ankreuzen?" Note: Geht noch besser weiter! --AfW8: Kreidebleich Schreibt eure Meinungen zu den Dialogen gerne auch hier auf: Dialoge | Kennt ihr schon das Osterspecial? Welcher hat euch am Besten gefallen? Dialog 4 Dialog 5 Dialog 6 Einer aus 1-3 International en:Benutzer:Mta%C3%84 fr:user:Mta%C3%84